Conflicted
by Afalstein
Summary: Takes place after with Wolfwrath. MK tells Sword and Blade they should have protected Kirby, but S and B had a reason for what they did.


Thought I'd take a break from all the character studies. This takes place after the whole thing with Wolfwrath.

"You shouldn't be moving about, sir." Sword helped Metaknight to his bed. Blade hovered anxiously in the background, mumbling words of agreement.

"Thank you, my friend, but my wounds are not great, and I must speak a few words with you." Metaknight stopped and turned to face his faithful soldier. "You say Kirby used the sword Galaxia."

"Yes, sir." Sword nodded dutifully. "We didn't know what to think when we saw it, because you've told us never to have anyone touch the thing…"

"Yes, yes." Metaknight's glowing eyes nodded up and down. "Only those who possess the power may bear Galaxia without harm."

"We thought he might be the chosen one." Blade mumbled.

Sword nodded. "That's just it, sir. When we saw him standin' on that hill, carryin' that sword of your'n, we just thought of what you said about the chosen one…"

"Yes, that much is clear." Metaknight's eyes glowed an eerie green. "But something is wrong. You said he maintained the Sword Kirby form?"

"Certain." Blade nodded.

"Interesting." Metaknight wrapped the folds of his cloak about him deep in thought. He remained silent for a long time. Sword and Blade stood waiting. Finally he spoke. "Something is wrong. We have found the Star Warrior I have sought, but he has yet to harness the full power of Galaxia. Obviously he has not fully grown into his powers. We must see to that."

Sword and Blade nodded.

"Now." Metaknight's eyes glowed again. "Tiff has told me something most distressing. It seems the two of you did not quite follow my last words."

Sword and Blade looked at each other.

Metaknight's eyes glared at them. "I hear that you nearly instantly after I blacked out, you left Kirby with no more guard than a girl and her family, and went to attack Wolfwrath. Not only that, but after being rescued by Kirby and his friends, you once again left and chased Wolfwrath out of the castle." Metaknight paused. "Why did you do this, my friends? Did I not tell you Kirby was our only hope?"

Sword and Blade looked at the ground. "We was trying to save you, sir." Sword offered.

"That is not what I told you to do." Metaknight turned away and hopped on the windowsill. "I told you to protect Kirby, no matter what. I do not give such commands lightly. My greatest fear as my vision darkened was that Wolfwrath would find Kirby and kill him. What I said was my sole comfort." He turned back to his faithful knights. "I could have died in peace had I known that Kirby would live." Metaknight turned back. "For in Kirby lies the hope of the universe, while the doom of it may very well lie in me."

There was a silence. Metaknight gazed, brooding, out the window. Sword and Blade bowed their heads in despair.

"Sir." Sword spoke. "We're very sorry about leaving Kirby alone. We…we weren't thinking. We were desperate to get you back. They all were. We thought…"

"You were unwise. I cannot feel that now you are any safer than before." Metaknight's face stayed in the shadows. "Perhaps you are even less so now.

"You're wrong, sir." Sword stood his ground. "We were never in any danger until you left us."

Blade walked over to Sword and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Sword looked down and nodded at the knight. "Sir, sometimes you just don't realize how much you mean to us. Without you, we wouldn't be able to get along. Since the day you came along and saved us, you've given our lives new meaning."

He took another step, almost at the windowsill. "We were just robbers when you found us sir. Just common thieves! We didn't have no reason to live and we didn't care to. When we joined you, it wasn't because you were a great fighter or cause you defeated Wolfwrath, it was because we could see you had a wonderful passion for what you were doin'. We just didn't want to make your cause our cause, we wanted a cause, and we wanted yours!"

Sword's armor was creaking rather curiously, as if he was shaking. "All these year's we served you, you keep saying on how the universe would be better without you." He took a great heaving breath. "Maybe that's true. But hang the universe, I know we sure wouldn't be!"

"He's right" Blade agreed. "When we left Kirby alone, we were being stupid and selfish, I know. You're right about that. We didn't have any point to protect Kirby. We never felt much respect for him, he never really gave us any purpose. We didn't have any purpose at all, except to get ours back." A pause. "Without you, we might just as well go back to robbing again, and we didn't want that. We wanted to continue serving you. We weren't fighting just to save you, sir, we was fighting to save us from ourselves!"

There was a silence. A long silence. Sword's armor creaked rather piteously, and Blade shifted his feet awkwardly. Metaknight watched the rain pelt down outside.

"I had not realized… that." Metaknight's voice was low, strangely moved.

Sword and Blade shuffled about.

"But I must warn you." Metaknight's voice was low and gentle. "I am a poor stone to build your life upon. You must find a more firm foundation, for I will not be always as I am."

"Now go." An arm lifted from the cape and pointed to the door. "Tomorrow the two of you will help me train with Kirby. It is time you learned more of the child." Sword and Blade moved forward obediently.

"One more thing."

They stopped in their tracks.

"Thank you."

I need practice as this sort of thing. Aagh. Oh well.

Now changed as per IvyNajs review. Thank you for your comments.


End file.
